


An unexpected situation

by kurobah



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: F/M, Gen, I couldn't get this scenario out of my head so I had to write it, i guess i could call this kaito's birthday fic?, i'm still new at writing, plus english is not my first language, sorry for the grammar mistakes, summary doesn't really tell much about the story lol sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurobah/pseuds/kurobah
Summary: When Ran woke up this morning she would never have been able to guess how her day was going to go.





	An unexpected situation

When Ran woke up this morning she would never have been able to guess how her day was going to go.

She promised Sonoko that she would meet up with her after lunch because Sonoko wanted to go somewhere. She didn’t tell her where but she sounded so excited that Ran just couldn’t say no.

Conan-kun was having lunch with Agasa-hakase and the Detective Boys and her dad was visiting an old friend so Ran didn’t need to worry about making anything special for lunch. 

She walked towards the park Sonoko wanted to meet up at and marveled at what a beautiful day it was. It was sunny and Beika citizens looked as lively as ever. She silently pondered what could make her best friend sound so lively. The only time she heard her being that excited was when she was attending-

 _No_ , she shook her head,  _that’s impossible. KID retired a month ago._

“Ran!! There you are!”

“Eh?! Sonoko?! I thought we were meeting at the park?”

“I couldn’t wait for you to come so I decided to meet you halfway. More importantly Ran! Look!!” Her friend laughed with a sly look at her face, showing Ran her phone.

_Kaitou KID sends a notice after a month of retirement!_

“Ah! I knew my KID-sama wasn’t gone after all!”

Ran was shocked to say the least. But she couldn’t help but feel skeptical.

“Sonoko... you know that KID was the one who said he was retiring, right? It’s not like he just disappeared for a month and people decided that he retired like they usually do when he’s not around. This could just be an impostor, it wouldn’t be the first time.”

“Ah,I knew you might say that! But! KID-sama always comes when there’s an impostor. I can’t lose such a rare opportunity to see him again.”

And so they made their way towards the museum where the ‘heist’ was going to take place. On their way they somehow managed to pick up the Detective Boys who were once again caught up in a case. When they heard where Ran and Sonoko were going they insisted in comming along. Conan-kun claimed that they were just finished with the case and that a KID heist sounded way more interesting. 

Ran could tell that he didn’t believe that this was actually KID either just by the look on his face. It's the same face Shinichi always makes when he is onto something. Honestly, Ran was still a little bit suspicious about Conan and Shinichi being the same person but she has already seen proof of that being impossible in various situations so she supposed it could just be her imagination because she was missing Shinichi.

 _And just how did the Detective Boys get caught up in a case anyway?? Weren’t they supposed to be having lunch right now??_ She decided to put of her questions for later.

As it turned out, Ran and Conan were right and this definitely wasn’t a real KID heist. At first everything was going as it usually did, Nakamori-keibu was there as well as the task force. Ran noticed that there wasn’t a lot of task force members there, she could count them all on her fingers, but then again there wasn’t a lot of people that showed up at the heist either.

Soon enough they all found themselves in a hostage situation as it turned out that the ones that sent the heist notice were the members of a criminal group that started robbing banks a few weeks back.

There were at least twenty of them and they managed to overpower the task force and lock them up in a separate room. Each of them carried guns, some of them even had machine guns. People were panicking and Ran couldn’t help but feel scared as well.

And that’s how Ran found herself in her current situation. She was in a room with Sonoko, Detective Boys and another girl her age. All of them were tied up and one of the guys was guarding the door on the outside. The criminals divided all of the people that attended the heist in various different rooms throughout the museum. It made Ran wonder _why_. She thought that it would be way easier to deal with their abductors because they were divided if they could somehow take them out one by one.

She heard Ayumi-chan crying and Ai-chan and the rest of the Detective Boys and even Sonoko trying to calm her down. The girl sitting next to Ran seemed to be shaken up as well, Ran couldn’t see her face but she could see her shoulders shaking.  

“Are you ok?” Ran whispered.

“Huh?” The girl looked towards Ran and Ran was startled with how blue her eyes were. “Aoko will be fine, thank you for your concern. Aoko just wasn’t expecting this to happen when she left the house today.” The girl replied, chuckling dryly.

Ran smiled, “I can’t say I expected this either. My name’s Mouri Ran, nice to meet you.”

“Aoko’s name is Nakamori Aoko.”

“Nakamori?” Sonoko said, joining in the conversation. “Like inspector Nakamori? My name’s Suzuki Sonoko by the way.”

“Nice to meet you Sonoko-chan! And, yes! He’s my dad. Do you know him?”

“We met a few times, yes. Is that why you came to the heist?”

“Kind of. Aoko came with Kaito and dad. Kaito is a big fan so...”

“Oh. I see.” Ran replied. 

They all chatted for a little while and Aoko got to learn the names of the Detective Boys as well. She was also very successful in cheering up Ayumi-chan.

“You are very good with kids Aoko-chan!” Ran observed out loud.

“You think so? Aoko just did what she thought Kaito would do, he always knows what to say to cheer people up.”

“You seem to have calmed down a little bit  Aoko-chan,” Sonoko said. 

“Aoko is not really scared. Kaito will save us for sure. Aoko was just sad earlier because today is Kaito’s birthday and now we’re both stuck in a hostage situation instead of attending a magic show like we were supposed to.”

“Eh?~ Who is this Kaito you keep mentioning? Is he perhaps your boyfriend?~” Sonoko said in an all too familiar tone. 

 _Poor Aoko-chan_ , Ran thought, _Sonoko will not leave this alone_.

“Yeah. He is.” Aoko confirmed. 

“Ahh young love!” Sonoko exclaimed.

“Sonoko-neechan, you and Aoko-neechan are the same age.” Conan-kun said.

“Shut up you little brat! Nobody asked you!”

“More importantly, Aoko-neechan, why did you say that Kaito-nii will save us?”

“Because he will. Aoko knows he will. There’s no force on earth that can keep Kaito somewhere against his will. He’s an escape artist!”

“Escape artists?”

“Mm! And a magician as well!”

“A magician!” Ayumi repeated excitedly.

“Yes Ayumi-chan! Once we get out of here Aoko is sure he would be happy to show you some of his magic.”

“What about us?!” Mitsuhiko and Genta exclaimed.

Aoko chuckled, “Aoko is sure he would be happy to show everyone.”

The atmosphere in the room was so relaxed that Ran almost forgot about the situation they were in, but that’s when they heard a scream from the outside. Scratch that, _screams_. They were pretty distant at first but it seemed as if they were getting closer. Everyone in the room tensed.

They heard the guard in front of their room shouting, then they heard him scream too and then there was silence. 

The door of their room flew open.

“Hello!!~ So sorry everybody, I would have came earlier but I got a little bit held back!” A cheerful voice (that belonged to a guy that looked so much like Shinichi) exclaimed.

Ran almost yelled at him, thinking he was Shinichi, but then she noticed his hair was way messier that Shinichi’s and he was wearing way more stylish clothes than Shinichi ever did (Ran loved Shinichi a lot but she had to admit that he did have a habit of always wearing suits and formal clothes).

“Kaito!!”

“Aoko! You’re ok!” He exclaimed, his voice full of relief.

“Ah, so you’re the famous Kaito we heard so much about?~” Sonoko interrupted.

“Oh?~ So you heard about me. All good things I would hope.~”

Aoko scoffed. “What’s there good to say about you?”

“Aoko-neechan, are you a tsundere?” Genta asked.

“Ha?!!”

Kaito snickered, covering his mouth with his hand.

“Stop laughing Kaito! It’s not funny!” Aoko protested but Kaito just laughed harder.

“Just come here and untie me!”

“Ok! Ok! No need to get violent Aoko-sama.~” 

“Kaito!”

As soon as Kaito untied her, Aoko jumped into Kaito’s arms and hugged him tightly.

“Aoko knew you would come to save us.”

“Of course I would. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t.”

Kaito and Aoko helped untie everyone else and after that Kaito formally introduced himself to everybody. He showed a few tricks to the Detective Boys and gave each of them a chocolate. He even gave Sonoko and Ran roses. Ran had to admit that he was a skilled magician, he showed them only simple tricks but they were so well executed that Ran could see that even Conan-kun was impressed.

That’s when they finally exited the room and saw the task force taking away the criminals. Each of them had different neon colored hair.

“You are coming with us!” One of the task force members said to one of the criminals while taking him away. The criminal looked towards their group and spotted Kaito who waved at him with a sinister smile on his face.

He shrieked. “Ok! Ok! Fine! Take me away! Anywhere but here! I’m begging you!”

“Kaito?”

“Yes, Aoko dear?”

“What exactly did you do to those criminals?”

“Nothing they didn’t deserve!~”

Ran, Sonoko and Aoko exchanged phone numbers and already started to make plans to meet up next week.

“Aoko? Do you still want to go to that magic show with me?”

“Eh?! We can still make it?! Aoko thought all hope was lost!”

“Yeah, it starts in half an hour, we can still make it. We came on my bike, remember? And ‘all hope was lost’? Who even says that about not being able to go on a magic show?”

“Shut up Bakaito! Stop being mean!”

“How was that mean Ahoko? It’s a genuine question!?”

Ran laughed. “I’m really glad we were able to meet each other.”

“Aoko is glad too!”

“Oh, and Kuroba-kun?”

“Hm?”

“Happy birthday!” 

“Thank you very much!”

Thay all said goodbye to each other and went their separate ways.

“Conan-kun?”

“Yes Ran-neechan?”

“How exactly did you manage to get yourself caught up in a case earlier today? Weren’t you supposed to be having lunch at Agasa-hakase? And more importantly, _where_ was Agasa-hakase at that moment?”

Conan chuckled nervously. “Funny story Ran-neechan. You see...”

 

* * *

**omake**

"Kaito?"

"Hm?"

"Why exactly did those guys hold all of us hostage today?"

"I actually don't know."

"EH!? How come?"

"They never said and I didn't really care to ask. But I bet it was something stupid."

"Aoko thinks so too."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Kaito!  
> In case you were wondering, yes, Aoko does know about Kaito being KID :D This story is set after the events of another story that I'm working on.  
> I hope you enjoyed reading this weird story of mine and if you find any grammar/spelling mistakes please let me know so I can fix them ^_^


End file.
